


My little secret

by Bloodskyangel



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative endings, fanfic reading, fapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodskyangel/pseuds/Bloodskyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like Dan is REALLY okay with the fan-fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dan's starting line

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something-something I have been dying to try my hand at. I'm not as good as a writer (let alone a dirty writer) as many other of my fellow lovies are. And this is somewhat of a parody/tribute (I don't know which word I should have used) to the other fanfictions that are much better than this one. But thank you for giving me a chance, it really means bunches to me! -BSA aka Autumn

~.~Brian popped one of Dan's balls in his mouth while Arin did the same. Dan writhed under them, taking both of their dripping cocks and stroked them. He slowly built up the pace and licked the precum off the tips. It took Dan by surprise when Ross jumped him, kissing him harshly. "God damn it Ross!" yelled Arin and Brian when they felt Dan's hands off of their cocks. Dan pushed Ross away from him a bit to say "I don't think I told you two to stop" with a sexy wittle baby voice. The two boys continued sucking Dan's balls and then-

Dan slammed his laptop closed when he heard the door open. Arin came in with a new game to play for the show and a smile on his face. "Whatcha looking at Danny muh boy?" Arin asked, the goofy grin still on his face. 

"No-Nothing man. What are you so happy about?" Dan said hurried and obviously flustered. Arin sat down on the couch next to him and placed his arms behind him in a content manner. 

"Wait for it..." As if on cue Dan heard a yell coming from the bathroom. 

"UGH WHAT THE HELL? WHAT-WHO DID THIS? WHY?" It was Ross, his voice held true suffering in it. 

Arin laughed heartily, slapping his hands on his legs. His face couldn't be any redder nor could his breath be any thinner. Dan would laugh but he had no idea what prank Arin pulled exactly and he had a bit of a problem to deal with. Arin, laughing as hard as he was, didn't notice the boner Dan was donning. Dan held his laptop over said boner, opening it quickly and closing the tab he was reading and opened up an old walkthrough tab. The game showcased on the walkthrough was Silent Hill, Dan still had some fear of the events Arin and he went through and stared at the pink monsters in the screen shots. It wasn't enough to take his boner way however and Dan was trying to think of something else to look at when he felt Arin lean towards him. 

"Good times of you screaming like a little b-yotch" he teased. Dan tried to think of a good comeback but Ross burst in the room and tackled Arin. Arin was able to easily stand up with Ross still holding on to him. After a few minutes of the two trying to wrestle each other it turned into Ross getting a piggy back ride from Arin. 

"Go forth noble steed! We must find the evil wizard king Barry and destroy him for he holds the fair maiden Suzy hostage!" Ross declared. Arin neighed and galloped into the direction of the living room. 

A few minutes later Dan heard Barry yell "AW COME ON!" and Suzy laughing. Dan laughed hard when he saw Barry chasing Arin who still had Ross riding him. This went on for a while and Dan surfed the web for something to take away this raging boner that was starting to get painful. Dan looked at the clock and noted that there wasn't anymore time for grumping. He yelled into the house letting everyone know he was heading home. He made sure to hug Suzy before he left the Hanson house.

As soon as he got home Dan headed into his room. He pulled off his clothes piece by piece mimicking the fanfic he read much earlier that day. He peeled off his shirt taking care to be as slow as he could. He felt kind sexy but stupid at the same time. How funny, he was wearing the red button up shirt everyone writes about. He knew it looked good but he didn't think it looked that good! He decided he should just get the clothes off of him quickly, even though he read some works that had the characters pull the clothes off slowly and he knew that in real life it was sexy but he was just too horny and he felt a little dumb with his long limbs. He took the time to look at himself in the mirror. His long limbs, his light chest hair, his 5 o'clock shadow, his slender figure, his uncontrollable Jew-fro. Was this really getting the attention of his fans, enough that people write and draw with him being the main feature? He never did have the greatest self esteem so he really did question this. It didn't matter how much affirmation he got from his fans and friends, Dan still remembered how he felt when he was younger. Sure, when everyone was a teenager they felt unattractive when media and society itself tells you you're ugly. Even at nine, it hurt when that girl claimed all Dannys in the world were ugly. Dan didn't let the people from his memories get to him anymore, but the insecurity always followed close behind. So it was more than flattering to see all these drawings and stories about him. It was very strange and embarrassing in the beginning, but now he couldn't help but read and admire the art whenever he could. It was hard to ignore that these works depicted him with his friends but now he didn't mind it so much. It was still weird when his bros came up to him with the fanart of them performing sexual acts. Especially when they smiled at him as if it was completely normal for friends to do such things. Dan fished around the 'net until he found the story he was reading while at the Hanson house. It wasn't particularly good so far but he was intrigued due to the orgy tag. It took him a good minute to find the part he was at and he laid on his side facing the monitor, grateful Barry was at the Hanson pad probably still chasing his assailants or editing.

~.~Dan pushed Ross away from him a bit to say "I don't think I told you two to stop" with a sexy wittle baby voice. The two boys continued sucking Dan's balls and then placed their hands over Dan's cock, pumping it slowly. Dan groaned at the stimulation and pulled Ross back to him, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Dan gripped Ross's ass firmly earning smothered moans from Ross in their kiss. Dan continued to supervise Arin and Brian as they worked his balls and shaft. Arin and Brian gave each other a look that Dan knew was significant. It was a kind of look that friends give each other when an inside joke was told or a secret they knew about was being tip-toed around. Little did Dan know that was the only warning he would get. Arin and Brian each took a finger and shoved it up Dan's tight ass. Ross was confused at Dan's pained yet pleasured groan and looked back to the other two men. They were only focusing on Dan's tight hole, abandoning his balls and cock. They "scissored" their fingers and Dan felt like they were fighting for domination in there. To some degree it was true, Arin wanted to find Dan's g-spot before Brian. Brian had the upper hand (if you will), since he has explored Dan inside and out for much longer than the grumps ever had. But instead of besting Arin at this game in Dan's asshole, he helped guide Arin so they could pleasure together. Ross stopped gazing at the spectacle and took this opportunity to get his cock in Dan's mouth. He never got any of them to suck him so this was the perfect chance. He turned his body and lifted his legs and rested them on the dashboard that Dan was leaning on. "Oh god damn it Ross, what are-" Dan's words were shoved back into his mouth by Ross's cock. Dan's mouth felt really good to Ross as it moved his dick further in and out. The tongue flicked over Ross's tip causing him to moan out aloud. His moans where hushed when Arin placed his cock in his mouth. "Brian won, he gets Dan's ass" Arin pouted. "Wait what?" Dan gargled questioningly. Dan feels a slicked up cock entering his hole replacing the fingers that wiggled in him not a moment ago. Brian grunted with great pleasure "damn right I won, I'll always be stronger than you Hanson". "Oh yeah? Let me in your ass and see how much you can take" Arin challenged Brian. Brian only laughed it off and proceeded to thrust into Dan. Ross was glad to not be Dan right now, he couldn't take Dan and his gentler thrusts let alone Brian's more aggressive and assertive poundings. Brian was bigger and he used his strength because, well why not? It was a mystery how Dan still had a tight asshole after the beating Brian gives it. Ross could tell Dan didn't mind so much as his groans and moans of pleasure caused vibrations to enhance the blowjob. Ross started to rock a bit in response, noting that Arin was doing the same when he started to moan. The grumps and and NSP members were to busy thrusting and sucking they didn't notice Barry staring at them from the cracked door. Barry pumped his cock at the sight and wondered if he could just pop in and join. Would they tell him to fuck off or to fuck them?

While reading Dad started to pump himself. He didn't want to vision himself sucking Ross but he noticed he was making involuntary gulping noises while dong so. His mind wandered deeper into the thoughts Dan didn't want to go to. He saw Ross holding his own dick in his hands. He saw the thick pale cock with the pink uncovered head heading closer to his mouth. He opened his mouth and greedily took him in. He slurped pornographically; loud and messy. Drool and precum dribbling out of his mouth in thin strands, he can't possibly hold it all in; Ross is too big. Ross uses his cock to wipe it all back in Dan's slutty mouth. As he visioned himself moving his head faster around Ross, Dan pumped himself faster. He laid himself on his back to get more comfortable and get fuller pumps; completely forgetting the bad fanfiction. He teased himself a bit, slowing his pace and drawing a low groan from himself. He started to wonder what it would actually feel like to have a finger or two in his ass. He was smart enough to know he shouldn't just push a finger inside himself and stood up to find the lube. When he finally found it under his stuffed boxer drawer he slathered his fingers with the stuff. He sat with his hand under him, hoping his weight and gravity would help him. His goopy fingers ran over and rubbed his entrance. He never felt anything like it. It hurt at first. He knew it was only one digit of his finger but it felt like a big rig truck driving through a small ally way. He clenched his teeth and struggled to keep the finger inside. He wiggled the finger praying that it'll loosen up the hole. After a while he found it starting to feel okay. He wasn't enjoying it a whole bunch but he still wanted to continue so he pressed in the rest of the finger quickly. His ass suddenly felt like it was on fire. His hole pleaded with him to pull out and stop but he couldn't. He felt some pleasure under this intense pain and he felt like he was so close to obtaining it. His wrist started to protest in pain and Dan knew he had to finish soon or else his wrist would break. He continues to press further in and wiggle around some more, desperate to get some satisfaction out of this. A few more minutes pass by and he enters in another finger that works alongside it's brother and loosens him up after a while. He finally achieved it, pleasure at long last! His wrist was now the only protester. Dan ignored it, this felt too good. He couldn't describe it, it was just heaven in itself. He soon imagined Brian under him, thrusting vigorously underneath him. It caused him to go too fast and too hard; it hurt his wrist too much. As he slowed down a little and eased up for his wrist's sake, Brian turned into Arin. Much more loving and gentler than Brian. He kept going at it, feeling pressure starting to build up inside him and he sees his cock twitching in excitement. Precum was already leaking and slid almost to the base of his shaft. He licked his other hand and started to pump again; his cock becoming slick with saliva and precum. He imagined Barry taking him in his mouth, his head bobbing up in down to the rhythm of Dan's hand. Faster and faster. Barry worked diligently and never dropped Dan from his mouth. Dan thought that Barry on his cock and Arin in his ass was way to gay for him to be comfortable with. He banished the men from his thoughts but kept the finger in his ass and hand on his cock. He soon envisioned a certain raven haired pale girl lower herself onto him. He groaned with pleasure as he gripped his hand tighter over his cock, mimicking Suzy's tight pussy. He saw her tits bouncing in front of him as she lifts her self slowly then slams herself down on to him. He had her abandon that tactic to just have her simply speed up. She moaned and called out his name. He couldn't take it anymore, he was gonna burst; he reached his limit. So close. almost there. Almost cumming; almost, almost-

Dan writhes on the bed too much; the computer comes crashing down on the floor. Dan loses his balance and lands face down on his bed. The door swings open violently catching Dan of guard and scares the hell out of him.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"


	2. Hey I'm Grump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending # 1
> 
> Arin

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Dan wanted to die. After all this time; after all the gay jokes he made to Arin about the D club, after all the emphasis he made about him not being gay, and now Arin will see his shame.

"Dude, is that your finger in your ass?" Arin asked, mouth agape. 

Arin just stood at the entrance to Dan's room and stared. Dan wanted him to leave, to see him staring at him like that; the look of shock on Arin's face made him feel even more like an idiot. Made him feel dirty.

"GE-GET OUT! ARIN GET OUT! DON'T LOOK- YOU PERV!!"

Arin walked over to the computer that crashed onto the floor. He picked it up and looked at the monitor.

"Looks like I'm not the only one Daniel"

"DON'T!" Dan finally managed to get his hands out and off his body and made a dash to grab his laptop away from Arin. He knew he'd never hear the end of it and Arin may tell everyone; he couldn't take the ridicule.

Before Dan could reach for the laptop Arin tossed it on the bed. If it could survive a crash on the floor, it would be okay landing on the bed.

"Hey hey hey, calm down bro" Arin held a hand under Dan's chin, gently and delicately. "It's okay, it's just me; your bro. I won't hurt you."

Dan was very creeped out by Arin' actions and words. Arin's words just purred out of him; sly, cool, and seductive. It made him squirm a bit under Arin's touch and he almost slipped away but Arin pressed his free hand behind him onto the small of his back and realigned his hand on Dan's chin. Dan was slightly taller than Arin, how did Arin manage to make him feel so much smaller? It may be because he actually allowed himself to sink in Arin's arms. At the moment his body was tender and his mind was a bit frazzled. He was embarrassed by Arin finding him out and Arin holding him like this, yet he wanted to be held; wanted to be discovered. Wanted it to be Arin. Arin understood him, wouldn't heckle him or sell him out to their friends. The more he thought about it, the clearer it became. Dan came to realize this as fact as Arin held him and looked into his eyes. The hand at Dan's back started to travel to his ass. He felt Arin cup the ass he didn't know he had.

"Arin, wha-" He breathed. He started to shake a bit and hated that he liked Arin's hand on him.

"Shhh. I won't hurt you dude..."

"But, I'm not gay- I know I'm not!" Dan started to squirm a bit again but Arin held him still.

"It's not gay dude. But if you want, I'll stop." Arin started to retract his hands from Dan's face and ass.

Dan didn't want him to stop, ever. He wasn't gay, but what do you call this? Maybe it wasn't gay because they didn't love each other, right?

He pressed up against Arin, knocking him into the door and closing it. He kissed Arin harshly; teeth clashing, lips crushed into each other. The drive to have his pleasure; to have Arin was overwhelming. He had to have this, and apologized to Suzy in his heart. He felt Arin lifting him, he knew he was strong but holy shit! Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around Arin's waist. He chuckled in their kiss when he heard Arin grunting in approval. He knew Arin was making his way to his bed and took the few moments he had left to wonder why he needed this so bad. Maybe he didn't really need it; he just wanted it, badly. He felt Arin pause for second and pulled his mouth away from his. He saw Arin smile at him, wishing he knew what he was thinking.

Dan felt himself being thrown and landing on his bed. He had no time to recover as Arin belly flopped on top of him, laughing all the while.

"Oof! Ugh Arin you're such a dick. Your knee landed right next to my bo-"

Arin's mouth was upon Dan's mouth again, his tongue pushing the words right back into Dan's mouth. Arin's tongue didn't wrestle Dan's, it danced. The passion wasn't hot or a high level ten, it was calmer and more romantic based. If Dan was gay or a girl, he'd be jealous of Suzy. Arin was a bit gentler than he imagined which Dan appreciated since this would be first time with a man. He knew Arin was a kind man, but he figured Arin would use his size more to his advantage. Speaking of size, Dan felt Arin's erection poking at his leg through the jeans. 

Well it's not fair that he's the only one naked is it?

He lifted Arin's shirt a bit and gently tugged at it. Arin took the hint and pulled his shirt off in one fluid motion. Dan remembered his earlier attempt at trying to be naked in a sexy manner. He wondered if Arin would have found him sexy while he striped like that. When he looked back at Arin all he was a naked man. He didn't look too bad; he was a bit thick, but it made him look more strong than fat, his hair was long enough to lightly drape over his shoulders and the blonde streak was kinda sexy. His cock was about average length and a bit thicker than Dan's. It looked good, like it could give Dan a good time. Their eyes interlocked for a moment. Dan turned away from Arin from embarrassment. Arin grabbed his shoulder and gently turned him back to face him.

"No homo dude" Arin laughed and patted Dan's shoulder.

Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Just get in my ass dumbass"

Arin obliged. He lifted Dan's lower body and draped his legs over his shoulders. He pressed his cock right up against Dan's hole which was still opened.

"Nggh, oh fuck yeah." Dan arched his back and looked directly into Arin's face. It looked like Arin was drinking him in; focused and in desire.

Arin pressed in further, then jumped of the bed and looked for something on the floor.

"God damnit, fuck you man!" Dan hated to be teased, he always did.

"Found it dude" Arin held up the lube bottle triumphantly. He opened it up and squeezed it; the clear shinny goop covered his fingertips. He squeezed the bottle with all his strength, but very little came out. He knelt by Dan and tried his best to slick up his whole cock. He re-positioned Dan again, Dan helping by lifting himself up a little. "How much did you use? There isn't any left dude."

"Can never have too much lube brah" Dan replied with a smirk.

Arin noted the arrogant smirk and without warning thrust into Dan. Although Dan had worked himself for a while, the hole was still very tight. Arin couldn't help himself and did not slow his pace as he continued to fuck Dan right into the bed.

Dan arched his back once again, his mouth open with a silent groan. He clenched his teeth and gripped the bed sheets. It felt so different to have Arin's cock in him. It filled him up much more than two fingers could and hit the sweet spot Dan found not that long ago very nicely. Dan felt incredible. He wondered if he could enjoy this too much. When his voice finally came back, the moans and groans that were held back came out in a beautiful song.

"Oh god dude, your noises are so beautiful. So fucking sexy." The choir of moans and groans prompted Arin to work harder which caused Dan to make more noise which made Arin pump harder and faster. The continuation of this cycle went on for what seemed like forever to the grumps; and they wished it continued on for much longer.

As Arin felt himself getting close he looked at the man below him. Dan's eyes were closed tightly, the knuckles were white from gripping the sheets, the mussels in Dan's stomach were working hard, his cock was covered in lube from when he was working himself and in the precum that dripped deliciously. Arin grabbed and jerked Dan's dick; a few pumps later and Dan came onto his own stomach. Arin soon followed; pulling out from Dan and tugged at himself a few times. He came directly on top of Dan's cum, effectively mixing the two into one puddle.

Dan realized the cum pool after he was finally cleared from his post-sex fog.

"Aw gross dude". He reached for the tissue at his bedside but Arin grabbed him from behind and cuddled with him. Arin held him firmly yet gently.

"Hmmm" Arin purred with content.

Dan felt some warm fuzzies deep down within him but that was ruined when he remembered the cum on his stomach. When he looked back at it the pool ran down his stomach and side and down onto his bed.

"Arin stop I- hahahah!" Arin started to tickle his sides a bit. Arin knew how ticklish he was and Dan wasn't amused to say the least.

"Arin please- haha- I need to clean- hehehehe- to clean- clean your gross cum of me" Arin let go of Dan and Dan cleaned himself.

Dan looked back and was gonna make the "no homo" joke but didn't when he saw Arin. Arin looked very hurt; he was sitting up and gathered the clothes that laid on the bed. His eyes were starting to tear up, his hands were shaking. Dan suddenly felt like a terrible douche. He didn't want to hurt his friends, especially Arin. Arin has done so much for him, even went gay to get him off. This is how he repaid his friends, a lover? By telling them they're gross? By not cuddling with them? Dan claimed to know so much in the art of love making, but he forgot how easy it is to make a mistake; a mistake that can ruin more than a night.

"I'm sorry Arin. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay"

"No it's not. You did all this for me, and I'm not talking about just tonight."

"Don't feel like you need to do anything cause of what I've done. I did this and everything else cause I love you"

Dan felt like the secret that he didn't know he was looking for finally revealed itself. He felt even worse about his words and felt like he blew his chances. He suddenly realized his feelings went far beyond admiration and adoration for Arin. He loved him, love that wasn't like his love for Ross or Brian or even the love he felt when he had a girlfriend that meant so much to him. He was confused; his life was starting to warp and distort. He quickly gathered his thoughts and looked back to Arin.

"First of all dude, I love you too. Second of all, it was fucked up what I said. I should cuddle with you and not call you gross because what we did was beautiful and it must have took a lot for you to do this with me. I know it did. It has nothing to do with gratitude for the other things you did for me; it's about us and what we just did and how we feel."

Dan loved Arin, didn't exactly see himself in a relationship with him, but he did love him. Perhaps this love came from their friendship and that Arin made Dan realize that he wasn't straight nor gay. Gender has nothing to do with love; Dan just wished he learned this before.

"Well, I do love you Dan. You're one of my best friends and we have been through a lot. We can't be together since I love and am married to Suzy-"

"Well of course dude." Dan interjected.

"But I don't see a reason why we can't do more gay stuff" Arin laughed at Dan's unamused look at his remark. He bellyflopped on top of Dan again and kissed him.

Dan kissed back, glad he didn't lose a friend and gained a better understanding of himself; and a new lover to boot. Hopefully Suzy wouldn't mind sharing.

"Hey dude, no homo".


	3. Edit that out, now edit that back in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending # 2
> 
> Barry

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Dan scrambled to find something to cover him. He yanked his fingers out of his ass a bit too fast making his fingers scrape his hole leaving a burning sensation. He threw a blanket over himself and stared at the interruption that was still staring at him dumbstruck by the bedroom door. What was Barry doing here?

Barry took a step back but then stood still; still staring at Dan. They made eye contact and instead of turning away they held their gazes. Barry shifted his weight between his feet under the door frame; looking about ready to book it. None the less Dan saw something in Barry's eyes, the way his mouth opened and snapped shut, and how he squeezed his thighs together.

He didn't want to get up and scare Barry but he did want to get up and scare Barry. Get up close and personal. An inch from Barry's face; no farther away. Make him panic a little. Make him sweat a little. Hear him take quicker and shallower breaths. Make him wonder how far Dan will go; what he would do to Barry. He wanted to feel Barry grip onto him and moan his name. He wanted to fuck Barry so bad that Barry would devote himself to Dan. He wanted to own Barry's ass and let no one else even imagine how good Barry feels. Is that how Dan should go about it though? To be truthful, Dan only questioned his straightness when it came to Barry. The fanfics didn't help; it made him imagine all kinds of scenarios and positions; but he couldn't lie to himself and tell himself that he hated it. He didn't want to mess this up and drive him away forever.

Dan started to ease himself out of bed and Barry started to panic. Barry made a mad dash to his room and yelled something about him not judging Dan. Strange way to show his not judging me Dan thought as he then tried to hurry out of bed.

"Barry wait I- FUCK!" Dan felt his asshole burning once again. It was unbearable and he sat his ass back down on the bed and cradled it. His teeth were clenched and he felt like he put so much pressure that his teeth would break. His loud groans were muffled by his teeth. He unclenched his teeth but he still felt like he would break. He closed his eyes and tried to massage it. No dice. He cursed himself for being so damn curious. He just had to finger himself and-

A cold wetness swept across his bum. Dan opened his eyes and stared as Barry spread the cold lube over the burning and now pulsating and clenching asshole. Barry then studied Dan's face. For what Dan couldn't tell but he liked the attention he was receiving. Suddenly Barry reached a little into Dan's ass with a single nervous finger. Dan was about to comment how it felt good and the Barry should go further but was interrupted by a sudden kiss. It may have been sudden and ended just as quickly as it came but the need and passion was there. It was all Dan needed to pursue his prize.

Dan grabbed Barry by the shoulders and pulled him on top of him. He held him still and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Barry tried to pull back a bit but began to get swept up in the sensation. His stomach dropped and he felt like he was being melted by Dan's passion. Barry was all too sure that he will melt completely from existence if this continued. He needed to hold Dan; needed Dan to hold him. A tongue slipped into Dan's mouth; unexpected but appreciated all the same.

"Mmm." Dan pushed back a bit to speak in the seductive tone he mastered so long ago. "Hehehe you like this? You like me?"

Dan chuckled when he heard Barry groan with desire. Barry answered with said groan and knocked Dan's arms away. He needed to get back in that action. He needed that melting Sexbang passion.

They kissed for a while and both wanted to do much more but didn't know how to go about it. They didn't want to scare away the other but the erect crotches rubbing against each other was driving them crazy. Dan had to do something; now.

Dan quickly and slightly awkwardly got on top of Barry; pinning him down by his gentle yet firm grip on Barry's wrists. Barry wiggled a little but made no move to escape. Barry drunk in Dan's naked form on top of him which made him unintentionally lick his lips and groan.

Dan's sexy chuckle chimed in with a grin to accompany it. "I think we've pussyfooted this long enough. Don't you think?"

Dan let go of Barry's wrists and reached down to Barry's belt. He undid the buckle and noticed that Barry lifted his hips to help make things easier. He pulled the belt off in one fell swoop surprising both himself and Barry. While Dan tried to figure out how he did that he undid the pants and did the same thing to the pants as he did the belt; he flung it across the room. He practically ripped off everything else on Barry and crushed his lips into his new lover's. He couldn't help it; he had no idea how bad he wanted Bar but now he wondered how he lived with this god and not made love to him yet.

He saw Barry try to move to Dan's crotch but he shoved him back onto the bed with on hand and grabbed Bar's erection with the other. Dan took great pleasure in seeing Bar writhe underneath him with his eyes closed and hear these new noises come out. How fun and addictive it was to see how Barry reacted to everything. Made him want to be so much more to Barry than a friend so he could do more all the time.

"Well well Bar, you got to let me see you brah."

"Ngh- no please"

"Whu- what? I'm sorry should I stop?"

"Please don't" Barry opened his lids to reveal his blue begging eyes.

"Why did you say no?"

"You-mm shouldn't have tt-to-to look at- well this" Barry tried his best to speak properly but it was kinda hard to with Dan's expert hands on him.

"What the fuck you are talking about? I always meant it when I called you a sexy beast. By the way you're a sexy beast."

"But you- uuhhh- you're-mm"

"Shut up and let me look at you you internet god"

"But you're mmm-more godlike tha-"

Dan took Barry into his mouth. Anything to get him to shut up. Dan forgot that while he was self-conscious Barry was even more so. Everyone called him humble which is what he is but it's deeper than that. He didn't want to hear this man talk like this; he wanted to focus more on how great he tastes. Do all men taste like this? Dan supposed that wasn't the case; Barry just happened to take care of himself and ate well.

"Ahh, oh Christ" Barry grabbed on to Dan's Jew-fro as Dan worked him.

Tongue swirling the tip, humming vibrating as Dan held his head a bit father down the shaft, occasional deep throating, and hands all over the shaft and balls; Dan's learned quite a bit from his readings and Barry was in heaven. Barry was so close but Dan had other plans. He moved away from Barry and sat on the bed as he caught his breath.

Barry took this opportunity for a sneak attack. He tackled Dan and pushed onto the bed belly upward. He grabbed the erections and pumped them together. Now he to got to see Dan writhe under him just like how Dan made him writhe not ten minutes ago. He continued pumping while Dan enveloped him in his long lanky limbs. The kiss was still passionate and it said all they needed to hear; how they wanted each other for so long, how they always wanted to tell each other how they felt, and how much they loved each other.

Dan broke away from the kiss and started a groan the grew to a loud moan that grew into an even louder scream. Barry looked on as Dan came onto both of their stomachs and Barry's hands. Barry came soon after and covered Dan in a bit more cum. Barry was about to apologize but Dan treated him to the most delicious sight.

Dan scooped up but some of the cum with a finger and stick the it in his seductive mouth. Barry's mouth watered as Dan sucked and licked it clean.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

After a grump session Dan ordered some dumplings for the whole grump family. As he opened the door to leave the new office he felt a firm slap across his ass. He turned and grinned as Barry stood there; holding his keys.

"You forgot these" he dangled them in front of him.

Dan reached for them but Barry pulled them back behind his head.

"If you want these you got to work for them" Barry returned a Sexbang approved grin. Oh god how it was Sexbang approved.

Dan led Barry to their car for a quiet quicky.

"Don't worry baby, I promise to give you a better time tonight"

"You better" Barry's blue eyes shone brilliantly in the moonlight with a mixture of lust and egarness in response to Avidan's promise.

"Actually Barry edit that out. Now edit in 'I'll fuck you now'."


	4. Choo Choo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending # 3
> 
> Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back! Stupid psychology finals ruin everything.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Dan looked over to see a pale Aussie standing by his bedroom door. The dumbfounded look on his face was priceless but Dan wished it wasn't directed at him.

"Ross, what are you doing here?" Dan still retained his position with his hand on his hard-on and his fingers in his bum. He wasn't nervous, not one bit. Standing right in front of him was his passenger and in his hand was his passenger's ticket to bonetown, USA.

"Uh- Buh-Barry t-t tol- told me-"

"Goddamn it Ross. You're turning me off with your stupid stuttering" Dan took his hands off himself and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Ross.

""Su-sorry. Wait-what?"

"Just get over here and-"

"No! Why should I?"

"Just gonna talk"

"About what?"

"Well, lets start off with why your here and how you got in my apartment"

"Barry told me to get you over back to the house. Arin wants to get in a few hours more since you're leaving soon."

"Eh, fuck it. I'll do more tomorrow. Seriously sit down you're making me uncomfortable"

"I'm making you uncomfortable?! I'll sit if you cover up!"

Danny placed his pillow over his crotch with an annoyed grunt. The contact made his cock twitch a little. He'd need to pick up the pace. He knew Ross loved Holly but also had a thing for him as well. Having him on Stream Train rather than any of their other friends was just a excuse to get more face time, the jokes became more and more sexual, and the sexual advances were played out as just jokes. Ross couldn't hid it or play it off well. Dan wasn't stupid, just extremely horny.

Ross sat with a sudden drop and unintentionally placed one of his hands on the pillow.

""Aw jees, I'm sorry!"

"We're both adults, it's okay brah"

Ross nervously started to talk. His mouth moved so fast the words barely had enough time to escape. "But how are you not yelling at me and calling me mean things right now? I walked in on you- which was kinda your fault by the way since you left the door unlocked- and you had a hand up your butt and on your delicious hard on and your not yelling or mad- which is weird but it's nice to not be yelled at for once- and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa dude. Speak slower and let my brain catch up. Former pot smoker remember? Now what did you say about my dick?"

"Nothing"

"Yeeah you did. C'mon, what was it again?"

"Shut up"

"Something about it being mmmm I dunno what was it?"

"I mean it, shut up!"

"Sweet, tasty, yummy... delicious?"

"Goddamn it!"

Ross rushed at Danny and tried to pin him down. It was all too easy for Danny to flip them over and pin Ross face down on the bed. He heard Ross whimper a little and move a bit. The pillow was thrown in the attack and Dan didn't miss it one bit. The texture of Ross's jeans was interesting but he'd much rather feel the bare skin of his fellow co-host.

Dan leaned in and his mouth hovered over one of Ross's ear. "What do you say? Ready to board the steam train? Next stop, the boner-zone." Dan licked the outer shell of Ross's ear and nibbled at it a bit.

"You said you weren't gay. And what makes you think I want to do anything with you?" Ross tried his best to sound confidant and defiant when asking the question but his voice cracked and quivered.

"I'm not gay Ross. You're not gay either. It's just that desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, kinda hard to ignore all the advancements in the grump room."

"Don't know what you're-"

Dan flipped Ross over again placed one of his hands on Ross's shoulder to hold him down (which wasn't very hard to do) and the other on the raging hard-on in Ross's jeans. "We'll talk about this later, yeah?" He moved his hand over the erection which was getting harder and harder with each motion.

Ross groaned with earnest agreement. "Just don't kiss me you flaming homo"

Dan laughed and planted a big, open mouthed, expertly flailing tongue in Ross's mouth-kiss. Ross flung his tongue back and surprised Dan with his ability to keep up.

"Didn't think you had it in you Ross"

"What's that suppose to mean?! I am good in bed! Like super good."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it."

Dan let himself be flipped to the bottom and allowed Ross to tear his clothes off. Ross and Dan agreed on no more pussyfooting around and to get right into it.

Ross grabbed the erections and used the lube that was already on Dan's cock and their pre-cum that started to dribble down the shafts to pump them together. Dan was already close as it was due to his earlier experiment so they both knew it wouldn't be long until Dan would explode. Ross paid close attention to Dan's face and his body language to determine when it would be the right time to implement his technique. Dan started to groan louder and gripped the sheets. Ross stopped pumping and squeezed Dan's dick and stopped the come flow.

"Huh- how did you?"

"Squeeze technique, duh. Look it up."

Ross then shoved himself inside Dan; not giving him a chance to respond. He apologized but continued to thrust his pelvis and watched Dan's face for cues. When Dan moaned, Ross picked up speed; painful groans made Ross slow down a little; little gasps told Ross he was hitting the right spot. Ross was pleased to hear the different musical notes fly out of Dan when he also pumped Dan's cock. Long, drawn out notes were made when Ross tugged slowly toward the tip; short ahhs came out when Ross gave deeper pumps; oohs were sang when Ross manged to bend down and lick and suck the tip.

Thrusting into Dan is so satisfying but this angle is getting kinda boring, Ross thought, time to kick it up a notch with another position.

Ross grabbed Dan and threw himself back and had Dan positioned on top of him.

"JESUS CHRIST! Warn a man!"

Ross ignored him and realigned them. He then proceeded to thrust into Dan's tight hole from underneath. He was amused by Dan's surprised expression turn into pure ecstasy. Dan's noises prompted Ross to keep going; faster and harder as time when on.

Such a yummy sight to see Dan's hard cock bounce against his stomach, Ross thought to himself, if he knew I was keeping this in my memory he'd kill me; ha ha!

After a while Dan was about to cum again but Ross was no where near close. He squeezed again and stopped thrusting.

"Aw c'mon!"

"Shut up and lay down Danny"

Danny complied and saw Ross position himself over him. He looked up to only be greeted by Ross's cock that was in his ass not one second ago. He was about to protest but Ross had already started to suck him. He moaned loudly and felt Ross's dick snake into his own mouth. He decided to deal with it if it meant Ross would be sucking him. After all, no gag reflex, no worries.

Ross took all of Dan inside his throat and took in the audio cues once again. He found that Dan liked when he swirled his tongue over the tip and when he took him in completely. He had to deal with Dan thrusting into his throat but didn't mind too much. He knew Dan wasn't gifted with an absent gag reflex so he resisted the urge to thrust and allowed Dan to do what he can. Dan swirled his tip with his tongue, sucked the tip, played around with his balls, tongued the slit, and could go about half of Ross's length without gagging and would use his hand to cover the rest of the distance.

Ross couldn't expect Dan to try deep-throating with the first man he's ever been with. And yet-

"Oh-gawd Danah. Uughh" Ross couldn't move, let alone take out Dan's dick out of his mouth. It felt way too good.

Dan gagged but held as long as he could. It was only about five seconds but it was his first time trying. He would keep Ross in his mouth while he recovered and would continue to try to get farther. After a few minutes Dan apologized and said he couldn't do it anymore. Ross laughed and continued to work on Dan. Dan continued as well, thankful that he didn't have to do it anymore.

Dan took Ross out of his mouth and announced "I'm about to cum!" before promptly coming in Ross's throat. Ross was grateful for not having to taste it but swallowed all of Dan's come. He was about to lift himself of of Dan and finish himself off but Dan took him in again and deep-throated once more. It was all Ross could take and came.

After a coughing fit, Dan finally managed to recover. "Always make sure that the girl is always satisfied; Sexbang house rule"

"I'm not a girl"

"Still applies asshole. But hey, I'm surprised. Never thought you had it in you O'Donavan."

"Whatever. Holly can tell you my skills to pay the bills"

"You know you could have just said that and I would have to blue ball it. You didn't have to do this if you didn't want to"

"Oh now you tell me!" After a few minutes of laughing Ross look at Dan right in the eyes and laid next to him. "Wouldn't be as fun though"

"Yeah. So if you ever want to board again, you know who to hit up"

"Arin?"

"Goddamn it Ross"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to get back but this summer wont hold me back now! -BSA aka Autumn


	5. Suzy spreads something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending # 4
> 
> Suzy

OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Dan pulled his fingers out instantly as he heard the familiar voice. Sweet, cute, feminine. He couldn't bear to look at her; the shame, the embarrassment, the guilt.

"Suzy-I. It's not what it looks like. I didn't- I wasn't!" Dan didn't want to be caught with his experiment at all let alone Suzy. He face planted into his sheets and prayed that if he looked up she would be gone.

"Dan..."

"Please don't tell anyone Suz. I was just curious and I promise I'm not a perv I swear!"

"Dan it's okay, I'm in the wrong here." Dan didn't hear her walk closer.

"I guess, I did say you can come over whenever Suz but Jesus Christ call first" He chuckled hoping Suz will leave and let him put on pants at least.

"What I mean is, I'm in the wrong here for not helping out a friend..."

"What are you ta-" Dan felt himself being shoved over. God damn Suzy's strong.

Dan had to dreaming. This was too perfect. Her skirt was much too short, her tank top showed that she wasn't wearing a pesky bra. Suzy was on top of Dan, taking his cock in her hand and pumping it with slow- agonizingly slow- pumps. This was happening too fast, was he going insane? This couldn't be real; not with Suzy. This is what Dan had dreamed of for so long. So many times he had to stop Grumping to "pee" and end up having to clean the Hanson's entire bathroom of his seed. So many times he had close calls from embarrassingly jizzing on himself in front of people and bands wanting to work with him. So many times he had called other girls Suzy while in the bed. He couldn't help it; she clouded his mind, not that he minded much. But still, all this felt dirty; the wrong kind of dirty.

"Suzy-Suzy please"

"Hold on Daniel, I can't let you cum right away. I'm just getting started" She started to lean down. She was so close, Dan could feel her breath on his cock; so close his cock twitched in anticipation.

"No Suzy! Stop!" Dan pulled her up by her elbows and shuffled away from her. The look on her face...

Suzy got up and tried her best to wipe the tears away even before they came out. "What's wrong with me? Tell me!" She shouted directly at Avidan which caused him to flinch in response. You know you messed up big time to have Suzy yell like this and you immediately regretted it.

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Am I fat?"

"No!"

"Too skinny?"

"No Suzy! What-"

"Too small, too tall, ugly, dirty, what is wrong with me!?"

"Suzy stop it! What are you talking about? You're perfect! You really are a goddess, just like your fans say. Suzy sit down and calm down, please."

She sat down, no longer wiping away the tears. As the tears slid down her face Dan noted how they slid down to frame her face, somehow not messing up her carefully applied makeup too much.

"I'm sorry. Did you mean it?" Dan nodded and smiled with an 'of course' expression on his face. "It's just that Arin hasn't been paying attention to me lately."

"What do you mean? How could he not? You're always stunning and lately you've been wearing those skin tight dresses and shorts and all sorts of revealing outfits. We all noticed!"

"Did Arin talk about them?"

"Well, no but I'm sure it's cause he didn't have time..."

"That's my point! He never has time anymore."

"You have to understand-"

"I know, Grumping, Sequalitis, Hot Pepper Gaming, Starbomb, directing NSP, and all that other stuff. I do understand but there is not one second we can just breath and chill- or fuck."

Dan inched closer and enveloped her in a hug. He felt warmed when she hugged back.

"Dan? I'm not a bad person-a bad wife, right?"

"No. As much as I would like to, Arin-"

"He wouldn't care!" Suzy threw Dan down and pinned him to the bed.

"Jesus Suzy! Pretty sure he would!"

Suzy leaned down to Dan's ear. "Not if he doesn't know" she whispered.

Dan was about to protest but was cut off by Suzy licking and nibbling his earlobe lightly. 'Damn it Dan focus!' he tried again to stop this maddness but he was powerless as she shoved his mouth onto hers. Fuck it.

Dan flipped them around. He pinned her down and kissed her neck. He rubbed her black panties with his (still hard and slicked) cock. Her sounds were glorious, better than Dan ever dreamed. He paused only to rip off her skirt. She threw her tank off to reveal what every lovely fantasized of: her perfect pale perky breasts. Full and perfectly shaped; with tiny delicious pink nipples. 

'There is a God' Dan thought.

"Rub me again" Suzy begged. She lifted her legs and spread them revealing her wet mess of panties. Dan rolled them off pleased that there was no protest. Even more pleased was he to see her full wet pink lips. His cock slid between those lips perfectly and he slowly slid upwards. His entire length slowly passing the lips and onto the clit. Suzy jumped and moaned loudly as the shaft slowly passed her love button. "Faster Dan, faster please!"

God she was a mess, Dan loved it.

He made faster passes as Suzy requested. He was willing to do whatever the goddess wanted. How else could he pay proper tribute to the temple that is her body?

Her moans gave him more than enough motivation. He slyly pressed his tip to her entrance. Suzy looked up to Dan and smiled coyly as she wrapped her legs around Dan and pulled him into her. They both gasped at the sweet penetration. They had known that they needed this but they were still shocked by how good it had felt. Dan was the first to snap from their daze and continued. He slowly started to pull out and just when he was just about out of her, he slammed back into her. Suzy was snapped out of the daze with the first slam.

"More. Harder. Faster" She no longer begged. She demanded. It's been too long since she's felt someone in her and God damn it, she was going to make sure the wait was well worth it.

Dan obeyed, thrusting into Suzy harder and faster until soon he lost control. He never had such power in his thrust before. It was addicting to see her in pleasure this way. Every thrust that made it to that certain spot earned Dan another noise from her. Every "Oh God" "Yes" "Just like that" "Holy fuck" made him that much closer to completion. Suzy loved feeling Dan moving inside her this way but saw that he was close. When he announced it as a fact Suzy knew she had to act fast.

"Pull out now Daniel!" When he did Suzy applied the Squeeze technique.

Dan calmed down and looked on in confusion. Where was the cum? Was he wrong? What did she do?

"Thanks Ross" Suzy muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Shall we continue?"

"Su-"

Suzy pulled Dan onto the bed before he could finish. "It was a rhetorical question Danny"

"Oh-" Interrupted again, but a pleasant one at that.

Suzy had straddled Dan but moved her wet pussy away from his erection to his face. Suzy growled and mewed as Dan licked the interior of her lips and kissed the outside of them. As Dan probed her hole with his finger he moved his mouth to the tip-top of her flower. One small fast lick to the love button.

Suzy groaned. It was filled with both approval and frustration."Damnit Dan! I can't take anymore teasing!" She re-positioned herself so that he would fuck her with his tongue. When he did she grinned and grind against his face.

"Oh fuck yes. Arin!"

What did Dan expect?

"Holy shit, babe. I can't take it when you- ooohhh Ariiiiin..."

Dan of course wanted to hear his name but he wasn't gonna correct her. For now he would be Arin.

He pulled Suzy up a little from his mouth; not much, just enough for him to speak. "Yeah baby. You like when I... Arin fuck you with my tongue?" Pride has been swallowed along with Suzy's cream.

Suzy felt Dan's/Arin's lips brush past her clit as he said such filth. "Oh God yes. I need more."

"Then get on my cock baby girl."

She did, careful to face away from Dan. She wasted no time getting Dan inside her. She started to ride; bouncing herself in a hurried yet expert fashion. She knew what she was doing and knew what she was doing to the man below her. She reveled in hearing the words she moaned earlier. She wanted to hear more.

"You like that? How my ass slams down on you?"

"Yes. By God Suz-"

"Take it all. Don't you dare finish before me. I'm not done at all, not by a long shot!"

Dan didn't know how much he could take but he endured as much of this pleasure as he could. Her vaginal walls felt too good on his dick. At any moment his cock will lose control and he will not be ale to hold back. He placed his hands on her hips and thrust into her. Suzy honestly didn't expect Dan to do that but she wasn't complaining. More friction, deeper into her. They were both extremely close. It wouldn't be long until-

"Arin! I'm cumming!" Suzy felt the pulses rush through her. The shock through her system made her feel alive yet light headed.

Dan gave no warning and just came. The pressure that had been building inside of him for so long was finally released. Never had Dan ever felt so good and he wasn't sure if he would ever feel this good again.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

For months Dan had thought of that night. How could he not? Even though it was a bit soured with Suzy screaming Arin's name instead of his, his dream was realized. But he wasn't satisfied. He had plenty of sex with many other beautiful women but he never manage to feel like he had that night. He understood the sex with Suzy was no different than other sex he had before with other women and not as adventurous as some. Suzy and Arin seemed to be just as happy as ever. Arin managed to find some time for Suzy after the madness died down a little. Dan's heart froze when Arin thanked him for "whatever talk he had with Suzy". He wanted to tell Arin the truth; not to apologize to his best friend, but to rub it in Arin's face and to get back at Suzy for cursing him to never have such pleasure again. He never did though; he loved them both to much. Even though it hurt, he was happy to see them so madly in love. A love that could never break.

Still, he prayed for one more night. That night would never come again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at my other on-going series
> 
> Well, this is awkward.
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry/Not sorry about the title)


	6. If we were gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending # 5
> 
> Brian

OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

There was no way this could be any worse for Dan. God Himself could appear to him and chastise him for his actions and it wouldn't be nearly as embarrassing as it is to see Brian standing at his open door staring him down in amazement.

Dan started to pull out of himself and sit on the bed.

"Look dude it's not what it-"

"Fucking hell it's not!" Brian started to laugh uncontrollably and turn bright pink. The pink turned into a dark red as Brian stumbled around until he finally reached the bed.

"Stop laughing and get away from my bed." Dan felt himself tearing up. He didn't expect Brian to just walk away and be calm about this spectacle but he also didn't expect Brian to laugh like this. Fucking asshole.

"Hahaha ha ha ha ha hoooooooo boy. I'm sorry but seriously look at yourself. Huh, so that's what it looks like" Brian looked directly at...

"Aw no. No no no no, don't even- my eyes are up here-up here!" Dan covered himself with a nearby pillow and gestured to Brian to look at his face. Dan tried to think of a way to get Brian out of here but he couldn't kick him out. Brian is much stronger than Dan.

Unfortunately for Dan, Brian decided to use said strength.

Brian pinned Dan to the bed by his wrists; enjoying how Dan squirmed beneath him. It was only then Brian saw the computer screen.

"Well well well, I knew didn't hate the stories. How often do you read? How often do you touch yourself to them; to me?" Brian teased Dan both with his words and erection-filled jeans pressing up against his bum.

"Get off. please I can't-" Dan wiggled to free himself but it caused friction that just added fuel to the fire.

"Shut up dude. I'll make you hit those high notes you never dreamed of reaching." Brian released one wrist to undo his belt. Dan took his opportunity.

Dan shoved the unsuspecting Brian off of him and he sprinted off into Barry's room. He locked the door and rested on the bed. Or he thought he locked the door. Brian slowly opened the door and stood in the door way; calm and naked.

"I'm not the mood for games Danny" His arms crossed over his chest. Eyes peering right into Dan's whose was filled with fear.

But this fear fueled Dan's arousal as his erection was the hardest it's been this whole night. Dan couldn't hold out for much longer. He didn't want to fuck his best friend and band mate but if Brian kept this up, Dan wouldn't be able to stop it. All those stories of rough sex with Brian were made due to the Ninja Brian persona and yet Dan could see them as being true. How does Rachel deal with him in bed? Looks like Dan will have to learn quickly.

"Lo-look what's your deal Brian? You really gonna rape me?"

"Whoa! What? Dude you could just tell me you don't want to do this! The fuck-rape? Jesus Dan!"

"I'm sorry it's just you came on way too strong!"

"It's the persona dude. That and I am as hard as a rock." Brian puffed his chest too proudly and Dan couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Dan looked at Brian's pride and joy. Dan thought his "Excalibur" was longer than Brian's cock but Brian certainly had much more girth. Dan waved Brian over to him. Brian was much too excited and again Dan chuckled.

"Look will you be gentle?"

"No promises. That ass of yours looks too tight to not wreck."

Crude words, but they flew right to Dan's dick none the less.

"Ugh fine." Dan got into the doggy position to present himself to Brian. He held in his excitement a lot better than his ninja buddy.

Dan felt his body held down by Brian's pure strength. Brian held Dan's waist tightly as he proceeded to align himself to Dan.

"Say your a sexy little baby" Brian said jokingly. Half jokingly.

"No! Fuck you."

"If you say so."

Brian held onto Dan as he flipped himself into a sitting position with Dan above him and an inch away from being penetrated. Brian nearly lost his grip on Dan a few times in the process but he would never dream on letting Dan off the hook. Not with that ass.

"Whoa whoa whoa- please don't. Your not seri-"

Brian was serious. Deathly serious.

Brian entered Dan at the speed of light. He had thrust into the tight ring of muscle made only slightly loose by Dan's earlier adventure. Dan felt beyond full; he was being torn in half by the sheer force let alone the thickness of Brian's fat dick in him. The burning sensation was too much. It burnt so good.

Brian had the decency to let Dan recover from that sudden trauma to his ass. Not to ease Dan into the pounding he would receive but to keep him conscious. It wouldn't be any fun if Dan passed out right away.

"Nhg. Uh uuuughh."

"So, how was that?"

"God. Ugggh ngh ooooh."

"Thought so"

"A-ass-hole"

"Fuck it? Alirghty then."

"Nu-no no wait-"

Brian thrust himself upward into Dan despite his band mate's pleas. It felt to good to wait around for Dan to situate himself. Dan was a candy ass in every sense of the word; and Brian loved it. The sound of his balls slapping Dan's ass was the most melodic sound he's ever made with Dan. He never considered himself gay nor ever thought of doing Dan. But then again, he also never thought Dan could look so good. Feel so good.

Dan couldn't take it anymore. Too much heat for him to handle, cock too thick for his inexperienced asshole. It's all he could think about; the thickness, the heat. All sensible thoughts flew out of his mind as soon as Brian entered his ass. As much as it hurt he liked it. It was new and the pain fueled some fire that dwell within. He had avoided pain for so long and yet he felt this ache helping him get much closer to a greater release than he's ever felt before.

Brian grasped Dan's cock but barely stroked it. He mostly let Dan's body bounce into his hand. It was all Dan was gonna get, but it was almost enough. 

"You enjoying yourself there whore?"

The harsh words stung him. Dan wanted more.

"Y-yea. Yes. Give me muh-more." Dan's voice trembled with nervousness and due to the force beneath him.

""What did you say? Stop mumbling Daniel!"

"More! Please."

"More? Aren't I giving enough?" Dan hated and loved that condescending tone.

Before Dan can answer Brian grabs Dan by the roots of his hair and pulls him back into him. He bites into Dan neck alternating between kinda painful and holy crap that hurt like hell.

"Yes! Just like th-ooooooooh yeah." Dan felt like he would start tearing up. His self respect and self control was long gone. He was bound to get as much out of this as he can. Brian can act as tough as he wanted, but Dan was in control.

Brian threw Dan off of him and spanked him. Perfect. Moans and back arching from Dan was received with growls and greater intensity from Brian. Dan was in heaven. He was playing his ninja friend like a fiddle. Commands were disguised as small off handed suggestions. 

"Maybe you could hold my neck?" Brian chokes Dan in response.

"I think my ass is getting numb." Brian rode Dan harder.

"I'm loosing my grip on the bed." Brian flipped Dan over and held down by his wrists.

So close. Dan was so close but he realized he needed some tenderness to balance the pain. Release surely wouldn't be too far then. Dan reached for himself when Brian moved his hands from his wrists and on to his waist.

"The fuck you think you're doing Avidan?" Brian smacked his hands away.

"Bri? The hell do you think I'm doing?"

"Shut up Sexbang. I'm getting you off yeah?" Brian placed himself back on the wrists, holding tighter.

"Ow fuck. Alright that's enough. I've been denied long enough."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Brian wrecked shop. He rode Dan with reckless abandonment. He flung names and filthy words at the defenseless singer. Dan lost the control he had for a just small period of time. He was honestly getting a little scared once more.

"Alright Ho, I'm close. You can quit your belly aching." His balls slapping against Dan was swelling and growing full.

"Wait- where are you?"

Brian pulled out and spurt all over Dan's back side. Dan felt the warm sticky ropes cling to him and pool and melt into one another. It was disgusting yet delicious. Dan felt the sudden tug on his cock; hard and painful, just like the sex he was just a part of. He came after a few tugs and had to steel himself to keep himself from falling off the bed. The release wasn't exactly sweet but after all he had just gone through it was like coming home from a war to enjoy the simple pleasures you weren't too sure you'd ever get to experience again. Would he do it again? He'd bet on his own candy ass.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Did things ever get awkward on set? No, Brian wouldn't talk about it at all. Not even when he and Dan were alone would he discuss such things. He apologized for his "bed side manner" and he and Dan had an arrangement. The down time they rarely had together was reserved for their "rough and tumble" times. Brian held his marriage well and raised his baby girl with love. Dan continued his work with everybody and dated a few girls and a guy or two before finally finding "the one"; who was closer than anyone imagined. Even after the Youtube fame died out the two found time to hang out and mess around. When they finally stopped sleeping with each other they could still look each other in the eyes and still say that they would be Best Friends Forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! That's a wrap people! Thank you so much for dealing with my terrible writing and half baked ideas. It means bunches that you guys read this and leave kudos and comment and stuffs. I like stuffs. I hope you like stuffs cause stuffs are awesome. Anyways I'll see you guys around on other stories and fandoms and stuffs. Did I mention how much I like stuffs?

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters after this one will be different endings to the beginning scenario. Thank you for reading! -BSA aka Autumn


End file.
